An Imprinted Love
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: Finally finished with completing the Sacred Jewel Kagome moves to Forks, Washington with her new friend Ti-lee, her shadow fox spirit animal, to start a new quiet life. Now in full control of her priestess powers and trained by her slave driver...
1. Prolog

_An Imprinted Love_

By, Chiara Canady 20/09/2009 16:13:00

**Summery****:** Finally finished with completing the Sacred Jewel Kagome moves to Forks, Washington with her new friend Ti-lee, her shadow fox spirit animal, to start a new _quiet _life. Now in full control of her priestess powers and trained by her slave driver adoptive older brother she moves to her new house in the rainy small town. But what she doesn't know is that her house borders the boundary line of two completely different species she has never laid eyes on before and apparently the leader of a wolf pack has imprinted on her! And why has her baby brother suddenly shown up in rags and bleeding with demons on his tail? (Sigh…) and all Kagome wanted was a normal life.

**Prolog****: **_"Kagome…Kagome…over here Kagome." A voice said. Looking at her surroundings all she could see was black._

_ "Where are you? I can't see you!" spinning Kagome tried in vain to pinpoint the voice._

_ "Why won't you see me Kagome? __**Why don't you see me**__!" the voice yelled as Kagome turned once again only to come face to face with a russet brown wolf with shaggy fur and dark kind eyes._

_ "Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you…no matter what!" the wolf turned and ran into the darkness._

With a start Kagome was jolted out of her dream when the small Uhall moving truck she was riding in hit a rather large bump in the road. Looking out the window she noticed something strange, everything was green, the grass the leaves even the bark on the trees was green! "Wow…is it ever sunny around here?" Kagome had been speaking to her self but the driver of the truck chuckled.

"So you're finally awake to see your new home huh? Well get used to it cause' it's rarely ever sunny around here…ah, here we are." The man turned off the main road onto a dirt one that made for and even bumpier ride. He wasn't fat but he wasn't exactly slim either with a big belly, strong hair covered arms, crooked dirty teeth and a stench that could wake the dead and kill them all over again, he was the last person she wanted to be stuck in the tiny drivers' cabin with. But as luck would have it he was getting her where she needed to go. After what seamed like years he pulled up to the side of a rather large elegant house that looked like it could fit several families along with herself. "Um…you sure this is the place?"

"What? Oh…yes this is defiantly the place." As she spoke two lines of people walked out of the front doors and stationed themselves on either side of the steps. As Kagome stepped out of the truck each servant bowed.

"Welcome home lady Kagome!"

Sighing Kagome looked back at the truck driver and said "This is definitely the place."


	2. What the!

**Chapter I****- What the?!**

Without having to be told what to do the servants' began by opening the truck and dragging out boxes. Within minutes the large back was empty of everything. Quickly another servant came and knocked on the drivers side of the door, when the door opened he handed the trucker a rather large check and closed the door telling him he could now be on his way. Relief flowed through Kagome as she watched the truck roll away. Sighing she stretched her arms over her head showing off her flat toned stomach her low rise baggy jeans (tight at the waist line loose in the legs) hung down just enough to leave plenty to the imagination, a black belt slung on her upper left hip hung down on her right hip, she wore a white tank top with a black button down shirt over it. Only the button right under her breasts was done up. Spinning around she brushed her knee length silver and black hair back over her shoulder (her hair is in layers: silver on top black on the bottom.). "You there!" Kagome pointed to a random servant still in the front yard.

"Yes my lady?" she asked shocked that Kagome had addressed her. The girl looked to be about 22 with wide ocean blue eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. Her pointed ears and elongated eye teeth indicated that she was a demon and her sent showed her to be part wolf part human, although she was less than half wolf.

"What is your name?"

"Shinto, my lady." She looked puzzled as to why Kagome would ever want to know her name.

"Very well, Shinto could you please show me to my room? I am in desperate need of a bath and a nap."

"Of course my lady…this way please." As Kagome fallowed Shinto into the house she notices that in designing the house her brother had kept to the traditional Japanese style modern home. The floors were made of real wood and each wall was a mural of Japanese art, and while tow large wooden doors made up the front entrance to the house the doors to all three of the living rooms, the dining room, kitchen and the back door were all traditional Japanese paper doors while closets and other doors were simple sliding doors.

In the front hall there was a small area where you could sit on the small step and take off your shoes, directly to the left was a small closet stocked full with several rain coats for varying seasons and several rain boots. There was also a shelf for placing non water proof shoes so they wouldn't get dripped on when she did where rain boots. Doing this Kagome got back up and slipped on the pair of fluffy white slippers that were provided for her.

Happily she looked around at her new home. Directly to her right was a set of stairs that obviously lead to the sleeping quarters while directly ahead was a hall. "My lady, your room is directly up these stairs and at the end of the hall." Thanking Shinto Kagome waved her off, declining any more help. Walking down the hall she chose the first door to her left. Opening the paper screen Kagome gasped at the beauty of the living room. A huge plasma TV sat in the middle of the wall in front of her a black leather couch sat several feet away from it with a short glass coffee table. Book shelves were built into the walls on either side of the TV holding movies, games, CD's and all sorts of little nick-knacks like a little marble Buda and some African wood carvings. A small book shelf under the TV held a DVD player and cable box. On the left and right walls were several paintings by Van Goh and Dali and on the walls behind Kagome were an intercom and a phone. In front of the Dali painting was a grand piano, it's black wood shone so clear she could see her reflection. On the back wall behind the instrument were three stands. The right stand held a traditional classical guitar, the middle stand held an acoustic guitar and the stand to the left supported an electric guitar.

Walking out of the large living room Kagome chose the next closest door. In the middle of the floor sat a large low table with only about a foot of room between it and the floor. Two cushions were placed on each side for comfortable sitting while dining, and a bowl of steaming oden was waiting to be devoured. Directly across from were her meal was placed a twenty-four inch plasma screen TV was mounted on the wall for entertainment while dining alone. Against the entire length of the left wall stood a tall china cabinet holding expensive looking plates, bowls, and tea sets. Along the right wall was a sliding glass door giving a great view of the large backyard pond and the deck leading down to it.

Stepping out of the second room Kagome went to the third door, also on the left, and opened it to find a small bathroom the walls were covered in wallpaper designed with an ocean theme, sea shells, sand dollars, star fish and dolphins decorated the rim while the rest was a solid sea green color. The sink looked like a large bowl sitting on the counter with two faucets to fix the water to the perfect temperature and an automatic soap dispenser the spit soap foam out instead of liquid soap.

Now walking all the way to the end of the hall Kagome turned to the last door on her right. A long marble island sat in the middle of the room with wooden chairs spaced evenly around it, along the right wall a stove with ten burners sat next to more marble counters and a deep two section sink. A two section oven rested next to the sink along with a dish washer and garbage disposal above the stove an the sink were sliding windows and directly across form the ovens was a huge stainless steal door, opening it Kagome was greeted by a rush of cold air, she had opened the door to the thirty-two square foot refrigerator. Closer to the back of the refrigerator was another door that Kagome knew lead to a much colder freezer.

Finally stepping out of the kitchen Kagome noticed the flooring for the first time. Tatami woven mats covered the floors in the living and dining rooms while stained tile protected the kitchens floor. The tile design twisted in intercut patterns forming the mating ritual of two dog demons in tribute to her brother's demon heritage.

Opening the door to the back yard she gasped, she had noticed the large pond earlier but the rest of the garden had been concealed. A stepping stone path wove it's way through a maze of all of Kagome's favorite plants; there were roses, tiger-lilies, snap dragons, yarrow, echinacea, lavender, lilies, daisies, rosemary, mint, strawberries, raspberries, parsley and too many more to name. There were even Sakura trees and Japanese maples to remind her a little bit of home. In the pond beautiful fish of various shapes colors and sizes roamed swimming and playing in the water. Ducks flicked their tail feathers at her and swam over hoping for a few pieces of bread or cracker. Toward the end of the path in back of the garden was a small bridge that arched over a small six foot wide river and lead to a little pavilion. The dark rich wood that made the pavilion was covered in ivy all around accepting for the entrance. A monarch butterfly landed on the tip of Kagome's nose as she spun around to walk back to the house. Gently she lifted her finger to place it under the monarch's black body and lifted it away. Her eyes lightened slightly as she watched it fly to a butterfly bush and land.

Walking back through the paper door Kagome noticed a set of stairs leading down that she hadn't seen before along the left wall. Taking the stairs two at a time she arrived at the bottom only to see a carpeted second living room. Directly to the left was a slightly smaller flat screen than the one upstairs and there were no couches, instead plush cushions were stacked in a closet to the rite of the entryway and a table was placed to the back were food would be stacked if the need arose. Next to the table was a black mini fridge, currently empty but would be stocked full of drinks and snack's should she need it. The shelves along the walls were not stacked with movies and CD's but video games and on a small table below the TV Kagome could see a Play Station 3, a Wii and an X-box 360.

A door next to the little refrigerator lead into what looked like training room. A punching bag hung down in the far right corner while along the left wall were empty pegs. They were clearly meant for her large sword, bow and quiver, chain and sickle, staff and last but not least her pistols and canon. Her pistols were custom made specifically for her and the dangers she unconsciously attracts. One was a .454 casull nick named Angel that used mercury tipped bullets meant to poison on contact. The other was a 13mm anti freak combat pistol, Jackal. It used 39cm long, 16kg, and a six round magazine. The castings were made form pure macedonium silver and the gun powder was made of marvels chemicals cartridge N.N.A.9, the tips were explosive, meant to obliterate the target on contact. Her Cannon was a 30mm anti-midian cannon named Harkonnen. It used two types of ammo, depleted uranium shells and armor piercing incendiary rounds. It could also function as an anti-tank rifle, eliminating all targets both on land and in the air.

Against the wall perpendicular to all of her weapons was a shooting range where she could practice her aim. The room was very spacious where anyone could practice alone or spar with one or more people comfortably. many different types of exorcizing equipment was also there so she was able to keep up with her training. The floor wasn't made of concrete like a regular basement floor but of a softer substance, a little rubbery but not soft enough to be comfortable.

Back up the stairs Kagome now ignored all the doors in favor of looking at her own room. Walking back towards the front of the house where she first saw the stairs leading up, she almost tripped over the empty card board boxes now filling the front hall. Reaching the top she was faced with another hallway servants were walking toward her all carrying stacks of boxes and all attempting to bow to her without dropping any. Shinto stopped right next to her before speaking. "We've finished unpacking all your belongings now Lady Kagome, all that's left is for your weapons to arrive." Thanking her again she turned to the hall again. Seven doors were located on either side of the hall, all guest rooms, while one was in the far back. Sliding open the last door Kagome was faced with… the first floor of her room. Like the living room downstairs a large flat screen TV was located on the left wall, and a couch and a coffee table were several feet in front of it, but unlike the other living room it had a long desk with a brand new apple computer directly across from the sliding paper door. On the bookshelves on either side of the computer were all the books she would need for school plus anything else she might be interested in studying. Another mini fridge sat in the far left corner fully stocked with drinks and refrigerated snacks. Sliding glass doors on the right wall behind the couch lead to the small balcony overlooking the garden.

Another set of sliding doors next to the TV caught Kagome's attention, opening them she walked into a dressing room. Shelves of socks, stockings, leggings, shoes, bags and jewelry covered the left, right and walls and the wall behind her on either side of the sliding door there was even a rack filled with different shapes and colors for sun glasses. Against the back wall was a stained wooden vanity with glass cases filled with makeup on either side, it reminded her of when she walled into the beauty shop in the mall for the first time and there was every color of every beauty product she could over want. Foundation, consealer, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, lipstick, perfume, lotion, nail polish, and hair care products. Kagome stopped in shock for a few moments before silently cursing her older brother for going overboard on her house.

Walking to the far left side of the room Kagome took the spiral staircase up were she found the second floor to her walk in closet/dressing room. This floor was filled with racks of dresses, pants, shorts, skirts, t-shirts, tank tops, long sleeve shirts, under shirts, sweat shirts and sweaters. The shelves were piled high with underpants, bras, night ware and lingerie. There was even a small section dedicated to bathing suits and wraps and work out cloths. Having seen enough Kagome stomped over to the door on the left wall and threw it open.

Seven feet in front of her was a king sized bed covered in light gray satin sheets and a black cotton comforter. In the center of the bed was a new apple laptop for those days when she didn't feel like using a computer at home. On the right side of the bed was a bookshelf filled with anything she might like to read at night. There were romance novels, Sci-Fi, mystery, action, adventure, Japanese animation and graphic novels. Next to the left side of the bed was a night stand with a lamp and an apple video-phone. Placed under the phone was a note.

_ Call me as soon as you read this. _

_ –Sesshomeru_

Sighing Kagome picked up the phone before dialing her older brothers number. It rang only once before his unemotional face showed up on the screen.

_ "Hello?"_

"This had better be good Sesshomeru, you're interrupting my bath time!" Kagome growled through the phone.

_ "I'm only checking to ensure that you arrived safely little sister."_ She could practically hear him laughing at her as he talked even if his face refused to move.

Hissing into the other end of the line she replied. "Well I'm fine. And what the hell was what I just saw in the other room? All those cloths, I wouldn't be able to where all of those in six years let alone the one year I'm going to be here." Kagome fumed as Sesshomeru just chuckled and hung up the phone on her.

Growling again she flung the phone onto the bed before spinning around and noticing another door located right next to the door of her closet/dressing room. Practically running to it she slid the door open praying to Kami it was a bath room. On the right side of the wall was a sink like the one downstairs with two faucets. In the far left corner was a platform raised about three feet up it was about five feet across and five feet toward her. In center of the platform was a four-foot hot spring like bathtub with half a foot of edge where she could place a drink or book if she wanted to read. Behind her in the upper right corner of the room next to the door was a tall shower stall for when she wanted to be fast instead of lounging around. Opening the closet next to the sink she found towels, washcloths, doctor approved drugs, nail polish remover, cotton balls, a pumith stone, soap, shampoo, conditioner, a heating pad, facial cleanser and toner. Without a second thought Kagome stripped of her cloths and lunged for the tub slipping into steaming bliss she entirely submerged her body before noticing the small round holes all over the inside of the tub. Resurfacing she searched around the edge of the tub to find a little white circular button about an inch in diameter. Hesitating for only a moment she pressed it and almost jumped out of her skin as jets of air exploded all around her creating a Jacuzzi. Sighing she leaned back to enjoy her moment of quiet.


	3. School

**Chapter II**-** School**

_"La- Kago…lady Kagome?" _that annoying voice kept bothering her. "Lady Kagome you've fallen asleep in the bath!" gasping Kagome jolted up, looking around she noticed Shinto had been the one to rouse her. Her skin was shriveled and dead skin was pealing along her palms and the soles of her feet.

"Wow…how the hell did I manage to fall asleep in a Jacuzzi?"

"I don't know lady Kagome. But your dinner is being served as we speak and you have a guest in your room that refuses to move anything until she see's you!"

"Thank you Shinto, I will take care of it." Sighing Kagome stepped out of the tub and onto a fluffy bathroom rug reaching for the closet door she grabbed a soft red towel and wrapped it around herself noting it right above her breasts. Taking a deep breath she turned to march toward her bedroom door and walked out to face… a black fox glaring at her from her bed. Letting out a low growl its fur began to bristle and she stood showing too many teeth for comfort. Giving Kagome almost no warning she pounced pushing Kagome to the floor and shoving their faces together.

"Ti-Lee, what do you think your doing?" not at all fazed by her intruder Kagome gently grabbed her waist and lifted the fox up to rest in her lap.

[What am I doing… what am I **doing**? What the heck kind of question is that after you up and deserted me! You left without telling me anything and you didn't expect me to fallow you. **You no good, dirty, rotten, back stabbing, hormonal, P.M., crazy, fight addicted, BITCH**!]Ti-Lee struggled to get free of Kagome's hold but the human girl wouldn't have any of that.

"Will you calm down and listen to me for one second?" Ti-Lee quit yapping but she refused to be held by someone who left without telling her anything. With one last wriggle she jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto her bed and facing Kagome with a scowl she sat placing her paws neatly in front of her, her tail waiving restlessly behind. Ti-Lee was roughly the size of a fox kit less than one foot in length, she took pride in her glossy black fur, long fluffy tail and her adorable soft ears. The same shade texture and softness as Kagome's hair. "Good, now the only reason I left without you is because you were dead asleep and you wouldn't awaken or move for me, ok! And Sesshomeru was supposed to tell you where I was so you could fallow me and _not_ be so ticked off…did you even ask Sesshomeru about me before charging off to give me a piece of your mind?" at this Ti-Lee's ears flattened and her head hung. She hadn't considered talking to Sesshomeru before she left, she had been too angry to think clearly.

[Ok fine, I apologize for jumping to conclusions and not talking to Sesshomeru before I left. I also apologize for assuming you deserted me when I know you would never do such a thing. Are you happy now?]

"Of course…now how about we go get some food? I don't know about you but I'm starving!" jumping up Kagome walked into her closet and began to look for sleep where that wasn't lingerie. Finally she found navy blue short shorts with white trim and a red shirt with the cookie monster on it that read 'Yah I stole the cookie from the cookie jar…what of it?' humming Kagome scooped up Ti-Lee and skipped down the spiral staircase to the dining room. Smiling as she opened the sliding paper door Kagome almost jumped for joy at seeing another bowl of steaming Oden dropping Ti-Lee she lunged for it and inhaled the delicious meal in no time flat. A meal was also placed next to her for Ti-Lee. Kagome didn't even glance at it already knowing what was on the plate. Raw meat was piled high the skinned forms of a rabbit two chipmunks and several mice could be seen as well as the form of a small bird perhaps a chickadee or a starling. Not wanting to lose what she had just eaten she turned to the TV skipping through channels she saw one that shocked her. Stopping she placed the remote on the table and watched. On the screen was her older brother Sesshomeru sitting at the head of a long rectangular table with many important business men sitting around him turning the volume up she noticed they were talking about her!

_"Sesshomeru what are you talking about?! It' s high time your sister found a mate and settled down." _one man said Kagome took a good look at his face and noticed it was Sonjio a younger raccoon demon who had been lusting after Kagome ever since he met her around 200 years ago. His short brown hair had black roots and hung down into his hazel eyes. He wasn't ugly with a sharp nose, thin lips and well defined cheek bones but he wouldn't have been Kagome's first choice for a mate either.

_"And I suppose you think you're the demon for the job don't you?"_ Sonjio blushed slightly before scowling and falling silent. _"If and when Kagome marries it will be to a person of her choice and no as a marriage to link _any _of your companies to mine. And that is the end of this conversation gentlemen."_ With that Sesshomeru got out of his seat and walked toward the large set of double doors on the other side of the room.

_"Sesshomeru if your younger sister is going to be the ere to the throne of the king of the Demon world she needs to mate and produce and ere for herself. We will give her one year to find a mate or she will marry the most eligible demon bachelor, no matter what his race age or stature is."_ Sesshomeru froze slowly his head turned to face the demon that spoke to a king like that. It had been Kenji a snail demon with a real knack for pissing both Sesshomeru and Kagome off. He was also good friends with Sonjio and it just happened that **Sonjio** was the most eligible bachelor. First Sesshomeru was just standing there then he wasn't. Before anyone could even twitch his hand was around Kenji's neck and his claws were dripping venom.

_"You forget your place you insignificant piece of filth. No one orders __**anyone**__ in the royal family to do __**anything**__ do you understand? If I catch any of you near my sister or discussing who will marry her I will kill you on the spot, __**am I clear**__!"_

_ "Crystal! We apologize for overstepping our boundaries Majesty, please forgive us. But we stand by our argument, Princess Kagome must find a mate within the time limit of one year or else."_ Without saying another word Sesshomeru spun around and stalked out of the room.

Turning the TV off Kagome sat stunned. They were forcing her to mate… she didn't want to be mated this early in her life. For god sake she was only five-hundred-twenty-three years old. Scowling Kagome shook her head of negative thoughts and clenched her fists. There was no way she was going to let them win. She would find a mate within a year or she would die trying. Standing up Kagome turned only to come face to face with another servant. A full possum demon held a phone in front of her and spoke.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomeru has just called and has requested you not try to ignore him." Sighing Kagome grabbed the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello brother… I know what's going on I saw it on the T.V."

_"Than you also know that I have no say in the matter."_

"How is that even possible? The Ancient ones have always taken your advice before, what's so different now?"

_"That little worm Sonjio spoke to them first _before_ coming to the council meeting and proposing it to me. Some how he convinced them to agree to these outrageous conditions..."_

"You think there's something else going on don't you? You think there's a different reason for them to agree to Sonjio's plan…like a prophecy for example." Kagome sounded exited as she chewed on the idea that there might be something else going on.

_"Don't get your hopes up Kagome I'm not promising anything, for now just focus on your school work and don't worry about anything else until I call you back."_ Without saying another word Sesshomeru hung up the phone.

'(Sigh…) I hope Sessho-onii can come up with something for why the Ancient ones would agree with this. Oh well, I can't exactly worry about that now.'

"Hey Ti-lee what do you say we go train before going to bed…Ti-Lee?" not getting any answers Kagome looked around the living room only to see her little friend, stomach bulging curled up on the table asleep. Light snores were herd as her body rose and fell gently. Trying not to jar her body Kagome scoped the little fox up and went up to her room to sleep.

Morning came too quickly for Kagome as her alarm clock blared out songs played by Star 99.9. Currently playing some country song she didn't know the name of but she new all the words to. Groaning she looked at the clock to see it was five am. If she didn't get up soon she wouldn't have time to take a shower and have breakfast.

Groaning again she threw the dark covers off and placed her feet on the cold floor. Walking to the bathroom she striped of her cloths and opened the door. Ignoring the welcoming tub Kagome walked to the shower stall and spun the knobs until she liked the temperature. Turning to the closet she removed a towel, green apple scented body wash, green apple shampoo and green apple conditioner. Before stepping into the stall she hung her towel up and made sure there was a razor.

Finally ready she let the hot water run in rivulets down her neck back and legs before grabbing the body wash and working up a good lather before scrubbing herself vigorously. Kagome waited until the suds slipped off and spun down the drain before grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it into her scalp. Flipping her head over she rubbed more shampoo in and spread it from the base of her skull to the ends. Flipping her head upright again she let the shampoo sit for a few minutes and take effect before rinsing it out. Finally taking the conditioner she squeezed the smooth, creamy substance into the center of her palm before applying it evenly just as she had done the shampoo again waiting several minutes before rinsing it out. Grabbing the facial cleanser and scrub she washed her face thoroughly removing all dirt oil and other impurities before finally stepping out of the shower. Drying herself off Kagome walked up to the mirror wrapping the towel around her self. Reaching for the blow drier Kagome paused before reaching down to brush what looked like a line of permanent marker on her upper thigh that showed only briefly before moving to hide under the hem of the towel. Moving the towel up she noticed that the black line grew to form a black tail, moving it higher the tail connected to a fox sitting neatly with it's paws placed in front of it and head bowed slightly with eyes closed as if it were sleeping.

"T…Ti-Lee?" Kagome asked. Slowly the fox began to stir. Kagome watched fascinated as it yawned and stretched without making a sound. "Ti-Lee… look." Opening her eyes Ti-Lee looked into the mirror and reeled in shock.

[Oh my…well…it looks like it's finally happened!] the fox spoke in her head. She was now inspecting the two of them in the mirror. She started moving around from Kagome's stomach to her back to her arm and changing her size to fit in said spaces.

"Hold on just one minute…what has finally happened?" Kagome looked confused and annoyed and she wanted answers.

[Get ready for school I'll tell you while you work.] Not needing to be told twice Kagome grabbed the blow drier and began drying her hair. [Now as you know I am your spirit animal, spirit animals are connected to their masters mentally and emotionally when they first meet but it's only after that when the two establish a deeper connection that they can be connected on a deeper physical level. As you can now see we have reached that level we can connect like this so we can go out together now or we can connect for battle like this.] Concentrating for a moment Ti-Lee's eyes glowed an icy blue, the same color as Kagome's priests powers. Slowly she faded from Kagome's skin and instead fuzzy black ears appeared on top of her head. Razor sharp claws replaced her nails and her pupils became slits as the creamy milk chocolate brown of her eyes was replaced with a rich golden brown. Her body became leaner and slightly more muscled and she gained a few inches in height, her breasts swelled ever so slightly and her cheek bones became a little bit more prominent as her pail skin retained a certain glow. Opening her mouth she noticed that her incisors had sharpened and grown slightly. On her forehead was the shape of a crescent moon faced down showing her loyalty to the house of moon and the shadow fox clan.

Gaping at the mirror Kagome had completely forgotten about the blow dryer in her hand until she almost dropped it. Shaking her head she spoke. "Wow… so this is the final level of out powers."

[Ha! Don't be stupid, we've barley grasped the full extent of our powers. Now that we've finally reached synchronization the sky is the limit…well until we have all nine of our tails the sky is the limit. We don't even have one tail yet. The first three tails you will earn will stand for each of your powers. You already know one power now you just need to discover how you use it in this form. After all your priestess powers will be a little bit different in this form than in your human form but they will also be stronger. The last six tails will come as you grow stronger. But once you get your ninth tail it doesn't mean you stop getting stronger.]

"If you don't stop getting stronger why do you stop getting tails?" Kagome asked.

[What would you think of a demon walking around with two-hundred tails?! It's crazy.]

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me about this before?!" Kagome asked almost insulted.

[I didn't tell you before because you would have spent all your waking hours trying to reach this stage…what are you doing? Get ready we'll talk about this more later.] Kagome's new features receded as the image of Ti-Lee reappeared on her back as a large black fox. Realizing how much time she had lost Kagome finished drying her hair before hurriedly straitening it and rubbing some moose not having time to do anything but give it a sort of bed room look. Rushing out of the bathroom she discarded the towel and ran into her closet. Grabbing the closest matching clothing she could find she threw everything on as fast as she could. She had chosen and black lacy thong and matching push up bra size thirty-four C. over that she had a medium gray leather skirt with a black undershirt and white tank top with the top of the under shirt showing under it. Running down the spiral staircase to the first floor of her closet she grabbed a black and gray Abby Dawn sweat shirt that would hang slightly off her shoulders and gray leather two inch boots that had a wide opening at the ankle. Moving swiftly she applied aqua marine eye shadow, with black eye liner and mascara and light blue eye shadow to top it off. Applying colorless lip-gloss Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror before grabbing a black studded bracelet, a purple and silver electric watch, and a silver claw ring. Walking over to the bags and hats she took a purple messenger hat with blue peace sign on it and black, white, blue and purple messenger bag before deeming herself ready.

Finally relaxing a little Kagome walked out of her closet and over to her desk. Filling her bag with eight notebooks, eight folders, pens, pencils, highlighters, erasers and a calculator. Hesitating for only a moment she also added a book to read in case she got board. Sighing she took a deep breath before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

Walking into the dining room Kagome almost started salivating. Sitting on the table in front of her was a huge stack of French toast, eggs over easy, bacon, a muffin and juice. Pouncing on the meal she devoured it in no time flat. Whipping her mouth elegantly on a cloth napkin she let out a large burp before placing it back on the table. A servant came in with what looked like a box wrapped in a handkerchief.

"Your bento Lady Kagome, we hope you have a good day at school…but before you leave my Lord Sesshomeru had one last surprise delivered yesterday for your enjoyment. This way please." The servant lead the way through the living room to a hall Kagome hadn't noticed before. There were two doors at the end of the hall, one located on the left side and one directly in front of them.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Guido my Lady, my name is Guido." He said before opening the door on the left.

Kagome gasped, her brother had over done it again. Three cars filled the garage. One was a shiny black modern BMW convertible. It had spacious seats, a navigation system, a phone she could access by voice, satellite radio, a video system for the kids, seat wormers for winter and an extremely spacious trunk.

The second vehicle was a large red pickup truck that seated up to five people with the same accessories as the BMW and four-wheel drive.

The last vehicle was a sleek silver motorcycle with blue flames dancing up the front and sides. This one looked like the fastest thing Kagome had ever seen on two wheels. Draped over the bike was a black leather studded jacked (designed to prevent road rash) and a silver helmet with tinted glass to hide her face.

Kagome had almost forgotten Guido was in the room until he spoke again "Lord Sesshomeru would like you to know that these vehicles were designed specifically with you in mind. I would be surprised if any harm came to you while in the vehicle in even the most serious of crashes. Now if you will excuse me my Lady, I have chores to finish and you must be going to school. The key's are on the wall next to the door." With that Guido was gone.

"Well…I can't let an awesome present like this go to waste." Grinning Kagome grabbed the keys to the BMW she tossed her bag into the passenger seat and jumped in tearing out of the driveway she cranked the volume all the way up on the radio as she sped down the road to her first day back at high school after twelve years.

So absorbed in the music and having a car that was hers alone Kagome almost didn't notice the silver Volvo turn out of road that was just as invisible as her own. Swerving at the last minute she floored the gas and speed ahead of them before an accident could occur. "Whoa…that was close. I hope no one got hurt. Glancing in her rearview mirror she noticed that the Volvo was going the same way she was. Speeding up slightly she tried to get away but they sped as she did. Slowing down she pulled to the side so they could pass, but they slowed down too and didn't take the chance. Shrugging Kagome proceeded down the damp road her GPS told her to go to get to her school.

Finally pulling into a large parking lot Kagome found an empty space close to the benches and pulled in. she didn't notice how most of the students were staring at her or how her car stuck out like a sore thumb until she gently removed the key grabbed her bag and stepped out. Most of the cars around were beaten used models her brother would have sent to the scrap heap years ago.

Pulling into the empty space beside her was the same silver Volvo she had almost crashed into earlier. 'Oh god I hope whoever it is doesn't make a scene on my first day!' Kagome thought. Hesitantly she walked around her car to see the occupants of the other car better. As if on cue all four doors to the other car opened simultaneously and six people stepped out.

If Kagome hadn't been so used to shockingly beautiful people being around Sesshomeru for over five-hundred years she might have been just a little bit speechless around them. But seeing as how she _was_ used to astonishingly beautiful people they didn't even phase her. With their hard as marble skin and perfect complexion, golden eyes, sharp teeth and guarded look.

"I am so sorry about before, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you come out of that…where did you come out of by the way?" finally realizing that they actually had come out of nowhere Kagome's posture changed. From having her hands placed together in front of her to looking accusingly and crossing her arms over her chest.

The driver of the Volvo looked wide eyed at Kagome like he was expecting some other reaction from her. "Ah…we just turned out of our driveway and you came out of no where…I don't think I've seen you around, are you new to forks?" of the three males in the group he was by far the most attractive. He had chestnut golden brown hair and dark serious eyes the color of a golden sun. His high, defined cheekbones lead to a square stubborn chin and strong neck. He was about six feet tall and slim with some muscle on him. His skin was a pale almost white and pink lips turned up in a smile that could make any human girl melt on the spot. He wore a black button-down shirt with the top button undone and slightly baggy dark blue jeans.

Realizing she had been too busy sizing him up to answer his question she quickly regained her focus. "Yah, I just moved here yesterday from Okinawa, Japan. My names Higurashi, Kagome what are yours?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan, my brothers Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen, and my sisters Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen."

As each of them said high Kagome sized each of the others up, Isabella, the only human in the group, stood next to Edward like he was her life line but a determined look was set on her face as she looked at Kagome. Her brunet hair hung loose over her shoulders and greenish brown eyes were set upon soft cheek bones. Her upper lip was slightly fuller than the lower and her stubborn chin jutted out as if to worn off anyone who would dare defy her. She was just short enough where Edward wouldn't need to bend too much to kiss her and the top of her head fit just under his chin. She wore a red shirt showing a modest amount of cleavage with wide sleeves and artfully faded blue jeans. She wore no makeup and had tennis shoes. Unlike the others in the group her skin was pail but it didn't have the shiny hard look the others had… she looked more like she might be part Albino.

Emmet was only slightly taller than Edward with short stubbly hair so dark looked like sheep fuzz had covered his scalp. His eyes were small and set evenly apart on his face and his nose was a little flat. Wide shoulders sat atop a muscled chest and large arms hung loosely by his sides. He wore a large gray UCONN sweatshirt and black jeans.

Wrapped around one of Emmet's arms was Rosalie -- who was probably, considered the most beautiful female specimen on campus -- her long blond hair was perfectly curled and her eyebrows were tweezed to perfection. Eyes outlined in liner and her sharply defined nose were just as perfect as her full putting lips and swan like neck. She wore a tight button-down violet shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Tight jeans and black three inch stiletto peep toe sandals. Cherry red lipstick made her lips look even fuller and her nails shone crimson.

Jasper wasn't nearly as tall as his brothers passing just over five and one half feet. His blond hair looked windblown and by the scares on his neck and arms he had been in a war although his wide eyes gave him the image of an innocent child. His nose was soft and rounded and his mouth was wide and sensual. He had a similar outfit to Edwards only he had a white shirt on.

Alice, like Isabella, fit right under her boyfriends' chin, her dark pixy hair brushing his chin and throat. Her sharp cheekbones, full lips and wide eyes only added to the pixy look. She wore a white tank top with a blue hoodie and tight blue jean bell bottoms and tennis shoes.

It took Kagome only a few seconds to get their descriptions filed away in her brain. "Well it was nice meeting you but I need to go get my schedule."

"I could show you where the main office is." Isabella offered, "It's not a very big school but there are a few buildings and it would be faster for me to show you."

"Thanks…Isabella right?" Kagome asked although she already knew the answer was yes.

"Just call me Bella, everyone does." Walking around her boyfriends' car she smiled at Kagome and lead the way to a building on the far left. Grinning she turned to call over her shoulder, "I'll meet you in the cafeteria in a few."

Kagome just fallowed as Bella lead her toward an ugly brick building with no visible windows. "So why'd you decide to move to rainy little Forks, Washington anyway?"

"It's a small town and it looks pretty quite. After everything that's happened in my life I could use some peace and quiet. I guess I just needed a bit of a change." Finally reaching there destination Kagome looked around as Bella swung open the glass door.

"Well this is it. I'll be in the cafeteria with the others if you want to come say hi." As the door shut once again Kagome turned her attention to the front desk where a secretary sat surrounded by stacks of papers and folders.

"Um…Excuse me." The woman didn't even flinch. "Hello?" again there was no response, "Oh my god, flying monkey's are trying to take over the world!" this time she gave Kagome a glance…before turning back to her job. "(Sigh…) Ok lady I'm trying to be nice here and I only need my schedule. Then I'll be on my way and out of your hair but I can't do that unless I have my schedule."

"Well why didn't you say anything before? I don't read minds you know." Kagome almost had a conniption. Taking a few deep breaths Kagome clenched and released her hands a few times before grabbing the schedule the secretary held up to her and the extra sheet of paper for all her teachers to sign and speeding out. Grunting at the secretary's stupidity Kagome glanced at her schedule before heading to her first period AP U.S. History class.

Throughout the day the finger pointing and staring was really starting to annoy her. Was she really that interesting? Why didn't they just do something or leave her the hell alone?! Sighing she trudged to her last class Physical Education.

"Ok class as you well know we have a new student so please stand up Kagome." Sighing Kagome stood up and turned to face the group of staring idiots in front of her.

"Hi." Sitting again she tried to ignore the blond haired boy who couldn't stop staring at her. His name was Mike Newton and so far she had English, biology and now physical education with him.

"… Ok… well today well be starting up with volley ball so split up into two teams and decide on the referee." Instantly the blond boy jumped up and rushed over to me.

"Hey do you want to be on the same team? There will be you, me, Jessica, Angela, Tyler and Ben."

"That's fine, it's not like I now anyone." Getting up she walked over to one side of the net where Mike had pointed out there other team mates. Getting into the game was easy for Kagome with how many times she had played it with her family. When it came her time to serve she threw the ball into the air and hit it so hard the other team didn't have a chance to move before it hit the ground. Silence filled the room as heads turned to stare at her.

Deciding to break the silence Mike Newton cheered. "Go Kagome!" before the rest of the team joined in. Blushing she rubbed the back of her head before giving her spot to the next person.

Needless to say Kagome's team won the match. As she walked into the parking lot towards the main office so she could give her signed slip back Kagome noticed a new person standing next to the Cullen's in the parking lot. Although he was handsome he didn't look anything like them. His skin was a rich chestnut brown and he was at the very least six feet tall. Long dark hair framed his face and fell onto broad muscled shoulders. His chest was huge while he had narrow hips and strong arms and legs. His eyes were dark and intense resting on high cheekbones and a sharp nose. His full lips gave his otherwise hard face a sensual feel that was almost canceled out by the stubborn jaw that seamed as if it never moved.

Coming back to reality Kagome shook her head and turned around. Continuing her trek to the main office and the rude secretary.


End file.
